Anti order levels
You can add data about Anti Order levels in your fanon by editing this page. Anti order levels or Reverse order levels are one of the level types in Fanons in Candy Crush Saga Fanon Wiki. This level type was created by Maalit72. CCSS In Candy Crush Sugar Saga, they will appear late, starting at level 1021, in the 69th episode. They are somewhat uncommon after the debut episode. Anti order levels are levels which you cannot collect the banned things listed on the level. This level is the complete opposite of Candy order levels. Anti orders can be for candies, special candies and blockers in this fanon. CC071 In CC071, Anti-Order levels are not very common, especially because they are introduced very late (in Level 1136). C437CCS The first Anti-Order level will be Level 1061. They are rather rare because of how late they are introduced in the game. M72's CCS ROBT In Maalit72's Candy Crush Saga The Revenge Of The Bubblegum Troll, this level type was called Reverse order levels. Was first introduced in the 18th episode, Delicious Dunes. This level type was present in every episode after the debut episode, with 1 to 3 reverse order levels per episode. However, this fanon appear to be discontinued. UCCS Anti-order levels are not seen as a seperate level type in UCCS, however anti-orders may be featured in candy order levels and mixed levels starting from level 289 (Insane Insomnia). There can be anti-orders of everything, like candy colours, special candies, combos and blockers. Levels 296, 671, 981, 1581 and 1997 are very hard-extremely hard levels because they have tolerance one (if you just collect one specific candy, combo or blocker, you will fail) Esh's Casual Candy Crush Saga The first anti-order level in ECCCS is Level 121. Anti-order levels are very common once they are introduced, and they can be really difficult. Levels with the candies anti-order can be really hard, as all candies count towards the anti-order. In ECCCS, there's a new booster added for it, called Factory Demand. Objective In this level type, players must use all of their moves while avoiding certain colors of candies, special candies or blockers. However, there is a tolerance of said things that can still be collected before the game ends. (Example: If the anti order is 20 purple candies, you can collect up to 19 purple candies. The 20th purple candy you collect will make you fail the level). Usually, an level with fewer moves and more candy colors is easier, since the chances of overpassing the tolerance of banned candies or blockers is smaller. Gallery AntiBlue.png AntiGreen.png AntiOrange.png AntiPurple.png AntiRed.png AntiYellow.png AntiCyan.png AntiDarkPurple.png White antiorder.png Striped antiorder.png Wrapped antiorder.png Color Bomb antiorder.png Fish antiorder.png Jelly antiorder.png Chocolate antiorder.png Icing layer antiorder.png Licorice Swirl antiorder.png Cake Bomb antiorder.png Popcorn antiorder.png Licorice Lock antiorder.png Marmalade antiorder.png Toffee Tornado antiorder.png Strawberry Chocolate antiorder.png Bitter Chocolate antiorder.png White Chocolate antiorder.png Cupcake antiorder.png Ice Cube antiorder.png Piñata antiorder.png Category:Level types Category:Fanon Elements Category:Elements in CCSS Category:C437CCS Elements